Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Guardian Corps
by Marsetta
Summary: Jackson Overland collects a small crew and they fight to protect all that they love. Kinda future-y. Basic warnings, language, slash, and such and such. HiJack
1. The Test

**Well I wanted to write this. It just came to me while I was looking at pictures. Believe it or not, it was a picture of Hiccup carrying a wrench that gave me the idea. I was like Mechanic Hiccup, Captain Jack, Weapons Mistress Merida and Medic Rapunzel. Actually that was what I had written down, then all the rest came as I wrote. I hope you like it! If you have any ideas or any one you want to see in this fic, from any other movie by Dreamworks and Disney/Pixar I will gladly write them in, even if it is only a cameo.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Captain Jackson Overland was in a panic. His ship was heading straight into a lake! He needed his Head mechanic, Harold 'Hiccup' Haddock, and his crew of highly trained... okay maybe not highly trained but they were trained, mechanics to fix the engine before they crashed into the frozen lake. His Weapons mistress, Merida Dunbroch, was cursing in her thick Scottish accent as she was flung from one side of the room to the other. His Medic, Rapunzel Fitzherbert, was trying to help Merida up. "Hiccup!" Jack yelled out to the mechanic, who was trying to connect two wires under the main control panel. "Just do it already!" Jack yelled as Hiccup held the two wires close together. "I can't! Astrid! Did they fix it yet?!" Hiccup asked into the headphones. Hiccup clenched his teeth as she answered in the negative.

After three more seconds Hiccup nearly screamed. "Thank You!" He then immediately pressed the two wires together and sealed them with a soldering iron. "Got it!" Hiccup announced as he got up and pressed a button and flipped a switch. The ship balanced out right before it hit the lake. Many sighs of relief were heard. "Good work guys!" Hiccup said happily into his headphones. Cheers could be heard from below deck. Before they could do much more the ship was shot.

Everyone braced themselves. "Captain, we are under attack." An unnamed ensign told Jack as he watched the screen. "Who?" Jack asked as he took a seat. "It is a large Deadly Nadder sir." Jack seethed. He hates those ships, they have spikes that go through metal. "Hit them with a fire shot." Jack told another ensign. The red shirt clad girl nodded before firing a fire shot into the Nadder. It went down. "Sir, there are more of them!" The first ensign said in panic. "Two more Nadders, four Gronckles, two Hideous Zipplebacks and a Monstrous Nightmare." The ensign told Jack. Everyone cringed. They might be in a generic Dragon, but Jack had to win.

The other ships hit them all at once. "FAILED!" A loud deep voice called out, and the room changed back into the holographic-training room. "That wasn't fair! You sent ten special class ships after us! We're in a DRAGON! How can we take down FOUR GRONCKLES! Along with NADDERS! What's WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL!" Jack yelled out as he ran up to the teacher.

E. Aster Bunnymund smirked. "Well since you failed my class, it seems you won't be graduating into the Guardian Corps this year." He told him before leaving the 18 year-old fuming in the middle of the room.

14 year-old genius Hiccup walked up to his older classmate. "It's going to be okay Jack. You'll get it next year." Hiccup told him as he clutched his wrench in his hands. Jack looked at the ground. "He did that on purpose." Jack said as he clenched his hands. "He failed us on purpose. Just because he doesn't like me." Jack told him. Hiccup turned red. "Well about that... He didn't fail all of us. He passed Merida and I." Hiccup told Jack. Jack turned to his classmate. "He did WHAT!" Jack took off, leaving Hiccup standing by himself in the empty room.

* * *

20 year-old graduate Rapunzel stood next to her husband. "Do you think Jack is alright?" She asked. She had agreed to help him with his test, seeing as he helped her for hers.

Merida and Hiccup had to take the same test so they all did it at the same time. Hiccup got his friends to be his crew, when he is assigned to a ship he will be added to a crew. Merida had to properly stock the ships weapons as well as maintain them, whether it was a handheld gun or the ships fire blasters. They along with Rapunzel had gathered a crew of fellow/former students to help with the simulation.

"I think he just needs to calm down a bit. But it was unfair to send not one but four Gronckles to attack the boys ship." 24 year-old Eugene told his wife of two years. Their 1 year-old daughter was sleeping in her crib. Rapunzel sighed and leaned into her husbands embrace. "I know what you mean. And I hope you are right with Jack." She said. The two just continue to watch their daughter sleep.

* * *

Hiccup was feeling down. He didn't fit in anywhere. His friends, or his dads friends kids more like it, decided to go see a movie leaving Hiccup on his own. Astrid and Snotlout, his real name is Samuel, had gotten together with the twins just a few weeks ago. Astrid and Tuffnut, Terrence, and Snotlout and Ruffnut, Rebecca, had been going on dates all the time. Hiccup hated being the fifth wheel.

Hiccup was going through his manual for different kinds of ships, the page open to the Zippleback ship. Zippleback ships need two pilots to fly them and have a unique firing mechanism. Hiccup closed the book and laid on his bed. He opened another book, this one about rare ships, and started to go through the pages. He saw the Red Death, the largest ship built known to man, the book says that a crew of merciless pirates stole the ship years ago, the Guardians have yet to find it.

Another ship that Hiccup saw was the Night Fury, only one was built as well, but this one is small and only needs a small crew to maintain and pilot it. The ship is all unknown, but it is said to be one of the most dangerous ships built, maybe even more dangerous then the Red Death, since it has the ability to move around swiftly, or so the book says. Hiccup groaned and shut the book. A knock on the door made him groan again. He really doesn't want to deal with the others right now. He went to open it. "Hi." Jack said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jack! Hi. Come in." Hiccup said, surprised to see the older boy.

Jack sat on Hiccup's bed and Hiccup sat on his desk chair. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. Oh congratulations by the way, for passing the class I mean." Jack told Hiccup as he made himself comfortable. Hiccup blushed. "Thanks." He said. The boys started to talk, neither of them would let the room go silent.

* * *

20 year-old single mother Merida was sitting on her bed braiding her 4 year-old daughters hair. She was musing on the color as her daughter told her about her day. "And Sophie just looked at him and told him that she knew the most awesome archer ever. He called her a liar and Baby Tooth snuck up on him and said BOO!" She told her mom. "Is tha' righ' well i' seems tha' yer lil frien' jus' made som' enemies didn' she." Merida said as she tied the end of the braid with a blue ribbon. "Right! Thanks mum. Good nigh' mum!" Little Willow said as she kissed her moms cheek. She ran out of the room, reminding Merida of her deceased father. Merida smiled and fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**So... How was it? I suck at writing accents so Merida might sound like British or something or other rather then Scottish. Before you ask, No I didn't get the beginning from the 2009 Star trek movie. It just came to me.**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	2. The Summer

**Hi. Second Chapter. Needed to get this out before I forgot. Hope you enjoy filler stuff... well sorta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Hiccup was told by his father, Stoick, to go 'exploring' in their back lot. Now you would think that exploring a back lot would be boring, but Stoick had bought a junkyard, so their 'back lot' was actually filled with well junk. Things from broken toasters to broken ships. Hiccup did want to explore, just not in the boiling temperature of the mid summers sun.

"Hey. What's that?" Hiccup asked himself out loud when he saw a black wing shaped thing hanging from one of the higher stacks. He got closer, and pulled at the black metal. "Whoa." Hiccup exclaimed as the junk came fell on top of him. He got up and shook himself off. He looked up and there, sitting in a pile of junk, was a small ship, barely big enough for nine or ten people max.

"A-a a Night Fury." Hiccup whispered to himself. He rushed to the broken ship and started to look it over. It looked to be fine,just a bit dirty. He found that he could open the door without too much difficulty. Hiccup whistled at the work that had to have gone into it. He found the main circuit board. It was fried. No ship can work without a main circuit board. Every good mechanic could tell you that. He then brought out his notepad and pencil and drew the circuit board as best he could, so he could find one that can replace it. If he can't find one, then he will have to make it.

* * *

Rapunzel was at the hospital, it was the main hospital for the school. She was a nurse, still going to school to be a doctor. "Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel stilled. E. Aster Bunny was coming up to her. "Hi Aster." She said as she turned around to fake going through files. "I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Overland. I seem to remember him helping you with your flight/fight simulation test." Aster said. Rapunzel sighed and turned. "What did you want to know?" She asked him.

"Did he have the same 'risk not only his life but his crews lives' attitude when he helped you?" Aster asked with a serious face. He was worried about the kid. If he continues down that path, a memory of his last mission flashed through his mind, he absentmindedly clutched his wounded leg. "Is your leg hurting you?" Rapunzel asked with worry. "Nah, just memories." He told her. "Okay. Um... to answer your question, No. Jack didn't seem like that when he was on our ship. But then again, he wasn't the captain. He was just the pilot." Rapunzel told him.

Aster nodded. Jack had started the academy as a pilot but transferred to captain only a year later. 'Damn good pilot the boy was.' Aster thought to himself. "Thank you Mrs. Fitzherbert. Good bye." He said before he turned to leave. "Do you think Jack will ever graduate?" Rapunzel asked him before he left. Aster paused in his steps for a second. "I don't know Rapunzel. I just don't know." He told her before leaving the hospital.

* * *

Merida stood outside the daycare office with her daughter. Willow had gotten into a fight with another classmate. Vanellope something. She got into a fight about who was a better fighter, ironic huh. Well even though she is going to be grounded, Merida couldn't help but feel proud that her daughter had, in fact, won the fight. "When we ge' hom' you are goin' to be in so much trouble." Merida told her daughter, hiding the small smirk she had when the teacher called them in.

* * *

Jack was depressed. He didn't want to get up. He failed. All his friends all graduated without him. He was going to be going back in the fall. Hiccup actually told him that he was going on his first mission soon. He won't be back for a couple of weeks. Jack sighed . He wanted to leave here, where he is no one. No one can see who he really is. He's just the shepherds boy. He doesn't belong in the Guardian Corps they say. Well Jack says he can so there!

"Jack!" Young Jamie Bennett yelled out as he ran to his babysitter. Yep, Jack has been Jamie and Sophie's babysitter since they were in diapers. "Jamie. Hi. Where is your sister?" He asked him. "She is playing by the pond." He told Jack. Jack froze, a memory played in his mind, He and his sister were playing on the pond, it was frozen, Jack knew it he tested it himself. But the ice cracked. Before either could do anything, Mary fell through. She died. Jack hasn't been the same. He even changed his courses from pilot to captain. He never wants to feel useless again.

Jack unfroze and ran in the direction of the pond. He knew that Sophie can't swim. She will be learning from him later that summer. Sophie screamed. "Sophie!" Jamie yelled as he followed Jack, who sped up and got to the pond not ten seconds later. Jack jumped in and swam over to Sophie, who was trying as best she could to keep her head above water. Jack grabbed her and swam them back to land. Sophie coughed up some water. "Don't you ever do that to me again." Jack told her. She nodded and started to cry. Jack and Jamie gave her a hug.

* * *

Hiccup had gotten all he needed to fix the ship. It was hard, but worth it. He put the modified circuit board in place and started it up. It went up for a second before the whole thing tipped to the right. "What went wrong?" Hiccup asked himself. He checked around the mechanics and found that the main elevator was missing. He racked his brain on where he could find a replacement. But before he could find one in the junkyard his dad called for him. "Hiccup! If you don't leave in ten minutes you'll be late for your first mission!" He called. Hiccup was glad no one lived around here, no one would find his ship while he was gone.

* * *

A shadowed figure stood inside a massive ship. He watched as the crew worked the controls. "We should have it fully functioning within two weeks Sir." A tall man wearing a blue fedora said. "Does the 'pirate' know I am here?" The shadowed figure asked. "No sir." The tall man told him. "Good." The shadowed figure let out an evil laugh that made the second man sweat. "Is that all sir?" He asked. The first man nodded and waved the other away.

* * *

**So...? How was it? Ugg. Can you guess the tall man? How about the shadowed figure? The pirate? All will be revealed soon...I hope.**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
